1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having waterproof structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Chinese patent issued NO. 201690049 discloses an electrical connector having waterproof function, the electrical connector comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of conductive terminals received in the insulative housing, a metallic shell shielding around the insulative housing and a sealing ring retained to the insulative housing. The insulative housing has a base portion and a mating portion extending forwardly from the base portion. The base portion defines a ring-like slot recessed from an outer surface thereof. The sealing ring is received in the slot and abuts against an inner surface of the metallic shell for waterproof Each of the conductive terminals has a contacting section exposed on the mating portion and a connecting section extending out of the base portion of the insulative housing. The sealing ring is just fit for the normal waterproof electrical connector. A new waterproof structure is needed to be created for electronic products having higher requirement in waterproof grade such as IPX5, IPX6, IPX7 and IPX8.
Therefore, an electrical connector having new waterproof structure is provided to overcome the drawbacks described aforementioned would be desirable.